


Fantasia

by Garnigal



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has dreams for their children, even Regan and Gabriel Tam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasia

He was taller than any one else around him. He clapped a younger boy on the shoulder companionably, not noticing how the child glowed at the approval from his hero. The other young men all laughed at one of her son's wonderful impressions, but he excused himself from the group when he saw her.

"Mother!" he shouted, and caught her in a hug. "I'm so pleased you could be here."

"Please, Simon. I wouldn't miss such an important moment in your life for all the tea in Sihnon. I am so proud of you, darling."

His purple uniform was perfectly pressed, his shoes shone and the dozens of medals on his chest and the gold braid on his shoulders gleamed. "I couldn't have done it without you, Mother. You are my inspiration."

A few silvery tears slid gracefully down her still unlined cheek. A chime rang in the distance, subtly warning everyone to take their seats. With one last hug he returned to the stage, where he was once again being recognized as one of the finest, bravest and brightest minds in the Alliance Military.

"That Simon Tam will be an admiral of the fleet within five years, I daresay. And we'll all sleep safer in our beds for it."

"And such a dashing young man."

Regan smiled at the two women whispering behind her. "He's my son."

*****

"I solemnly swear to always place the needs of the many above my own and to always place the good of the Alliance above all else. So say I!"

His voice rang out true and clear despite the huge room. The happy cheering soon drowned him out, however. He was surrounded by men twice his age and half his intellect, but there was no jealousy in their gazes. They regarded him as the giant he was, the bringer of a lasting peace and prosperity. As soon as he saw the older man, he moved to greet him.

"Father," he said respectfully. They shook hands like men. "Thank you so much for attending."

"My boy, I am deeply honoured to be here at such an important occasion."

His black suit was perfectly pressed, his shoes shone, and the red robes on his shoulders and golden chain on his chest drew every eye, as they should. Simon had a presence which could not be denied; even as the crowd politely turned their backs to give father and son privacy, it was obvious that they were the centre of attention. "It is I who am honoured, Father. Everything I've learned, everything I've done has been due to your influence."

He clasped his son's shoulder strongly in thanks for the wonderful words. A servant cleared his throat a few feet away, reminding Simon of the many duties he had yet to perform as the new leader of the Alliance.

It was no secret to anyone in the room that Simon was the most brilliant mind that had ever sat at the Head of the Alliance Government. As the youngest person ever elected to the position, he had both the opportunity and the intelligence to rule for decades.

Watching the young man in the shining red robes take his seat for the first time, Gabriel smiled. "That's my son."

*****

The house was immense, but graciously designed and welcoming. The butler met her at the door with a bow and immediately led her to the Drawing room. The servants they passed in the hallway were cheerfully and industriously employed at cleaning the lovely objets d'art that lined the wide hallway, but all took a moment to bow or curtsey.

For a moment, she thought the Drawingroom was empty, until a flutter of movement caught her eye. The occupant had been employed at her desk, a lovely delicate piece of furniture which was a genuine "Earth-that-was" artifact. However, she'd put aside her pen as soon as her guest entered.

"Mother," River said, kissing her mother's soft, unlined cheek. "How wonderful to see you. Shall I call for tea?"

They sat in elegant chairs and discussed theatre, art and music. Her daughter requested her advice on new pieces to add to her collection, trusting her mother's opinion and taste above all. "I am so grateful for all your help, Mother. I don't know how I would manage without you."

The children, lovely and polite cherubs were brought before her, though it was the governess who was being inspected. "River, I believe you've finally found someone I approve of to teach my grandchildren, though of course no one could match your own Nanny." River agreed wholeheartedly.

Time passed and Regan rose to leave. River walked her to the door, pointing out how wonderful the colour Regan had recommended was on the walls. "Oh Mother, I do wish you could stay longer! I have so many things I need your advice on!"

Regan cupped River's chin with her hand. "You'll be fine; you're my daughter."

*****

The huge room was filled with important people in beautiful clothes made from rich fabrics. The rich scents of a feast perfectly prepared seasoned the air and the quietly playing musicians left everyone feeling relaxed and sociable. He stood beside his daughter and his new son-in-law, solidifying their new personal and business connections and impressing upon everyone that this financial empire would never be shaken.

River shook every hand and greeted every guest by name. She'd been involved in his business for a decade, since before she was legally old enough to make such important decisions. However, he'd been impressed with her acumen and insight and took it upon himself to educate her in the business world. She respected him as her father and as her mentor.

The last guest filed past and Gabriel touched River's elbow gently. Understanding him instantly, she turned to her new husband and begged for a private moment with her father. Unable to deny her anything in the face of her loveliness, he turned and went to his own seat.

"Father," River said once they were alone. "Thank you for a wonderful wedding. This has been a most memorable day."

"Daughter, it is my honour to be your father and to see you on this new phase in your life."

She was resplendent in white silk, gems and lace. No one outshone her; no one could. Together they headed the planet's most influential business conglomerate, and with this merger they were well on the way to being the most influential business people in the entire Alliance.

"We must have the papers placing you on the Board of Directors of your husband's company signed before the end of the evening. I wouldn't like you to spend your honeymoon with that worry hanging over your head."

River smiled. Even in the midst of her own wedding, their business interests were foremost on her mind. "Do not worry, Father. I had him sign the papers while we signed the registry. The priest has them and will provide them to you at the end of the evening. I shall be able to enjoy my honeymoon knowing everything is in your capable hands."

Gabriel smiled at River as they walked to the table. "Business first, that's my girl."

*****

Regan and Gabriel ate silently at opposite ends of a huge table, an empty chair on each of the long sides.


End file.
